narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Raine Bōji
Raine Bōji ''(レイン日銀, Raine Bōji)'' is Jōnin-level shinobi from Konohagakure, a member of the Bōji Clan,a medical-nin and a member of Team Hideo. Background Raine Bōji is the second child and first daughter of the head of Bōji Clan, Nararune Bōji. The Bōji Clan has the ability to make their hair as whip-like weapons, this is why they have long hair, similar to the Mori and Yamanaka Clans. Before training, Raine would always go to the river and pick flowers for her parents. She loved to pick flowers, play in the water and search for exotic rocks. At age 7, Raine met her, will be, longtime friends, Naoto Kagume and Kai Mori, her future teammates. While Kai and Naoto would fight about whose the leader of the little group, Raine would just gaze at both of her friends and laugh. Her laughter would make them laugh too. Even though she laugh, she hid the fact that she felt weak amongst the two. She wanted to get strong just like them. Finally reaching the age to be entered in the academy, Raine was able to showcase her talents. Her smarts impressed other shinobi like, Shikamaru Nara and Temari, who Raine look up too for no reason. After being in the three-man cell with Kai and Naoto, Raine realized that she had to become strong to keep up with them. Personality Raine is a mature and sensible teenage girl who desires to become stronger. Believing that she can, she really doubts herself that it can really happen on certain occasions. After being defeated in many fights, Raine now finds herself even stronger once she is defeated. Raine is also referred to as "The Innocent Scent", coming from her father who knows what her scent is when she comes by. From this day, Raine still doesn't know what that means. As a child, Raine was always determined to be different from others. She would do different things that would make her get made fun of, but she didn't care. In the academy she was more focused on developing her skills rather than focusing on her appearance. After becoming involved with both Kai and Naoto, Raine's perspective of life turned in a way of life. She found out that there was more to life than developing skills, it was developing the internal relationship within. She finally grasped that concept and made it into reality. From now to her growing older, Raine kept that in mind and would make sure her bond with her friends were even stronger than showcasing it. By part II, Raine became mature and cautious with her inner self. She now goes by things with extreme care and caution, making sure the things she does will be okay. During her time with Team 22, their bond grew stronger to that of the Sannin and Orphans .In the Fourth Shinobi World War, Raine shows courage and bravery and stood up to Madara. While with her team, she displays strong emotion to defeat them. After the battle between Kai and Naoto, Naoto walked over towards Raine and tapped her forehead. The level of affection that Naoto showed made Raine grasp him and hug him. That affection later on produced a family between them. Appearance Raine is a fair-skinned girl, with bright, bold green eyes. Her signature trait is her long golden hair, whose length goes to the back of her legs. In Part I, Raine wore a purple dress, with a black top over it. It has a black line going down the dress and angling to the bottom right. Her head protector acts like a rubber band to hold her hair in place. For her alternative attire , Raine wears a lavender flower on the left side of her head. She has a purple shirt and a black skirt with green shorts under it. Raine Boji Update.png|Raine's initial attire in Part II. Raine Part II Outfit.png|Raine's new attire after fighting Konashi. In Part II, Raine hair is longer and is in a low ponytail. Her hair is swept to the right of her head and is fuller than before. She has a half, purple top that has a grey zipper. Underneath her shirt she wears a golden-beige top. She now wears a black skirt with an opening that has a dark purple skirt under it. She has long fishnets on her thighs each. She changed her short sandals for long, heeled ones. Her head protector is now on her waist insetead acting as a rubberband. In her alternative attire, after the events of battling an akatsuki member, Raine has on a half dark pink top with a black shirt under it. She has black shorts with purple overlay. She switched to a higher sandals, with high heels. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she marks the standard uniform of the Alliance and a Konohagakure flak jacket. Her notable trait being her long, golden hair is seen being long throughout the series. Never once had Raine thought to cut it or trim it. Until she got older, she did trim it and smooth the edges of the bottom of her hair. Raine Boji the Last.png|New Design Raine The Last.png|Old Design Two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Raine, at age 19, retained her long hair, she cut and swept her bangs in a parted fashion towards the right side. The rest of her hair hangs loosely towards her calves. She now wears a sleeveless dress that reaches her upper thigh, with a wide parting down the middle of her dress showing the black skirt under it. Her attire is similar to her Part I outfit. She now wears high-heeled sandals and fishnets. Now she wears reddish-pink lipstick. Out of all the Team Thousand Leaves girls, Raine looks the oldest and is proud of that. Several years later, she wears a long purple dress with no clan symbol. She has her hair down, with no ponytail. Abilities At the start of the series, Raine's abilities were not at a match with her team-mates; Kai and Naoto, her only ability that surpassed them being her healing. After two-and-a-half years of training, Raine's abilities grew and developed more. Even showcasing that she could defeat the likes of Urusai and keep up with her friends. Taijutsu Raine is very capable of fighting in hand-to-hand combat on most occasions. Which she really does, she is very agile and flexible enough to slip through most situations. Training with the likes of her teammates as well as Kanzo, Raine is somewhat capable of defending her own. Shown more while battling Konashi, Raine showed her speed and strength towards Konashi , before being thrown away by his enormous power. Nature Transformation Raine is proficient in Earth, Fire and Water releases. Along with her hiden, Raine uses the Earth Release to give her hair more protection and more force when attacking. Ninjutsu Bōji Clan Abilities Benmō (" whip hair"). Raine's hair can turn into a weapon, or become a shield for her. She uses her hair mostly as a shield from flying weapons and various nature attacks. She first used her hair attack at the Chunin Exams, when she went against a sand shinobi named, Daishi. She showed that her hair can pierce through wood, but hasn't shown if it can go through metal, steel or iron. She shows out time and time again while she protects her comrades. Raine can produce her hair into, a whip, shield, sword, and shuiken. In the Fourth Shinobi World War, Raine shielded her comrades and pierced through the White Zetsu Army like it was nothing. Medical Ninjutsu Before the time-skip, Raine was efficient in healing herself. She shown tremendous variety in what to do if she had either a deep cut or dangerous wound. Even though she could heal herself, she couldn't treat others. This made it hard for her to focus. While she was growing and all three were training, Raine seeked help of Tsunade. Tsunadewas too busy training both Sakura and Ino at the time. Then Shizune guided Raine in the end. Raine learned many of the other things about being a medical-nin. She progressed over the two-and-a-half years of shinobi training. While not learning about strength, she gained knowledge about intell. Raine showed much progress after training that she surpassed Ino. Summoning Technique Along with her team-mates; Kai and Naoto, Raine can also summon a guise to aid her in battle. Raine summons butterflies that carry various poisons to give enemies to weaken them. Intelligence Raine is incredibly smart and very round verse. She can devise a plan on the spot and get it down to a point where everyone can understand. She showed her smartness when she was first introduced into a cell with Kai and Naoto. While all three were giving a test by Hideo, Raine guided her team from the fog to lure Hideo out. During the Chunin Exams, Raine did not have to cheat on the written part of the exam, she was more than capable to answer some of the most hardest questions. When the test was over, she was confident that her intelligence guided her through it. Stats Part I Introduction Raine is a free, caring spirit. She loves to roam in the flower fields and run with the animals she see. She is seen all the time with her parents and friends. Chūnin Exams Raine and her team took the Chūnin Exams together with the other rookies. Entering the exams, Raine caught herself facing the reality that she could fail. It took her years to train, and she was going to let the exams get to her. In the second part of the exam, during the Forest of Death, she uses her hiden as a shield to block close-by enemies. Locating her inner abilities, Raine showed improvement within her confidence. She end up facing a member of the Sand Village. The Sand Ninja has the ability to use his puppets. Raine had duck and dodge with her hair. In the first part of the round, Daishi introduced his first puppet, Chō ("Butterfly"). It was the most spectacular thing Raine seen. Daishi attacked Raine by thrashing her to the ground. Raine was pinned to the ground, being crushed by his puppet. In the end, Raine used her whip-like hair to stab threw the puppet to Daishi, but not killing him. Konoha Crush After the invasion of the village was staved off by the shinobi, Raine attended the http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/ThirdThird Hokage's funeral alongside the other villagers, mourning his death. Part II Sai and Sasuke Arc Three-Tails Arc '' Main article: Three-Tails Arc'' Invasion of Pain Arc Raine and her team were right in the battle. She helped out healing as many ninja as she could. Konoha History Arc '' Main article: Konoha History Arc'' Five Kage Summit Arc The news Danzo Shimura had replaced astonished Raine and her team. She was worried about Tsunade. Chikara Arc '' Main article: Chikara Arc'' Adventures at Sea Arc Main article: Adventures at Sea Arc Shinobi World War Arc Raine and her team became involved in the war with confidence. Ten-Tails Revival Arc Raine was right next to her friends, her teammates. Team 22 stood in front of all the shinobi, showcasing their courage and righteousness. Although Kai and Naoto had forms that made them advanced, Raine helped by entering her medical-nin form. She never would have thought she would still be an vauable member of her team. The way she showed compassion made her glow. Movies Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow Naruto the Movie 3: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom Kai and Raine were assigned to protect the Land of the Moon's prince during his world trip. Naruto: Shippūden the Movie Raine and her team were seen with other shinobi. Naruto Shippūden 2: Bonds Raine was in the garden, and seen only a brief moment. Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire Raine was seen walking with Naoto Kagume. Naruto 5: Blood Prison Naruto 6: Road to Ninja Raine appeared with her team in Road to Ninja. She is fearless and reckless. She discards all feeling of being cautious. She yells at Kai and Naoto constantly, but she still cares for them. As for her apperance, her bangs are flat and her fair is in a ponytail. Naruto 7: The Last Video Games Raine Bōji is a playable character in the following video games: Character Development Between Kai and Naoto, Raine is subjects to be a very strong kunochi. Between them, she has the mindset to prove her worth and still be as nice as she can. While in development, Raine's hair was actually short, the color red, and did not have the her hiden (which creates weapons for their hair). Actually out of the members of Team Hideo, Raine had over four different designs doubling over Kai and Naoto's. The blonde and green eyes came from expermenting with colors. Raine's color pallete (purple), is joined in the middle of blue and red, being Kai and Naoto. Trivia *Raine's name comes from the natural weather, rain! But is unknown where her surname originated from. Its some form of Korean slang, but was not intentional. * While swimming, Raine wears a dark purple bikini or a purple bikini with red stripes and a blue wrap. This indicates that she loves her team's colors. * Raine always had a crush on the ever so silent Naoto Kagume. * According to the databook(s): **Raine loves to hang with her friends, especially going out to dinner with Aykane, Hana and Kinuko as a girls' night out. **Hates rude people, but loves nice people. **Raine's favorite food is Peanut Amanattō. **Raine has completed 60 official missions in total: 17 D-rank, 12 C-rank, 16 B-rank, 10 A-rank and 5 S-rank. Quotes *(To herself during the Chunin Exams) "Kai and Naoto made it to the next round, I will do the same!" * (To Naoto Kagume and Kai Mori) " Awww! I love you guys!" * ( To her mother and father) "I think I'm stronger than you guys combined, HA!" * ( To Naoto) "Um...that's Narane, not Arasune..." * ( To the new Team 22) " You guys are so late, and it's not even funny!" References Raine Bōji is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by Eveclark on deviantART. __FORCETOC__ Category:Female Category:Original Character Category:Konohagakure